Namikaze: The Birth of a Hero
by blackcatx13
Summary: Sarutobi Hiruzen sacrificed himself so that Minato and Kushina could live. Naruto has a (somewhat) stable family, and was trained by Jiraiya. Strong!Naruto Jonin!Naruto NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Speech"

"**Kyuubi-Speech"**

_Thoughts_

What do we live for? Most would say to protect their loved ones. Yet, to one Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, it is to protect his village no matter the price. _Too many lives lost_, thought Minato, _but it ends now_. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine-Tails Fox, was destroying his village and the only way to stop it was to sacrifice himself and his newborn son by sealing it in him.

"No! Minato, there must be another way!" half-yelled, half-pleaded his wife Kushina.

"I-I'm sorry, love, but there is no other way out. All we can do is implant a little bit of our chakra into the seal for a memory." explained Minato, with silent tears rolling down his face.

"**WHERE ARE YOU NAMIKAZE?! I DIDN'T THINK OUR BATTLE WAS THROUGH!" **

"It is time. I have to-"

"Stop." commanded a gravely voice. "You need not sacrifice yourself Minato, for I shall perform the Reaper Death Seal. It is the least I can do. My body is old and few shall miss me, so my final wish is to be Sealer of your son's new tenant. That is an _order_, Namikaze." The strong voice belonged to none other than the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama. Thank you." Minato responded, somewhat shakily.

With that the Sandaime Hokage mustered up his chakra, shunshined right in front of the Demon, and yelled "Reaper Death Seal!". The Hero of Konoha drew his last breath, and closed his eyes. A tiny smile graced his lips.

This may have been the conclusion to one hero's tale, yet it was just the beginning of another. This is Namikaze Naruto's tale. This is the Birth of a Hero.

(_Flash-forward 4 years- Naruto age 4)_

A dopey grin graced one Namikaze Minato's face in the breeze of a warm, summer day. His son, Naruto, had just performed the Hiarishin no Jutsu. _Well, it was an accident, but still! _ Minato thought.

"MINATO, WHERE IN THE HELL IS OUR SON?!" yelled his ever-loving wife, Kushina.

_Shit, _cursed Minato, "W-well, honey, love of my life, Naruto… He sort of performed the Hiarishin no Jutsu. I swear it was an accident! I lo-"

That was all the Hokage could get out, before the metal frying pan came crashing down. "Listen here buster, you find my son, or I will castrate your ass with my bare hands!" Kushina said, venom lacing her voice.

Minato gulped nervously. "O-of course honey. I was just on my way!" Then he flashed out of there before the redhead could even utter another word.

_(Flash-forward 2 years- Naruto age 6)_

"You can't run forever Kyuubi-brat! We will find and we WILL kill you!"

Naruto paid no attention to these threats, and just concentrated on running as fast as his little legs could carry. _WHAM! _ A fist slammed itself into Naruto's stomach, causing him to fly backwards.

"Heh-heh I told we would get you Fox-teme" sneered one of his assaulters. He raised his kunai-occupied hand preparing to strike.

"I wouldn't do that." a lazy voice commanded. "Or else, you might lose your life."

"Kakashi-nii! Thank you for saving me!" Naruto exclaimed, worries melting away.

"Think nothing of it, little brother; besides what else could I do for the Hokage's one and only son?"

Upon hearing this, the offending person gulped nervously and called for a hasty retreat, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Kakashi silently grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shunshined them to the Hokage's tower. In the tower were Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi. They all were an equal part of Naruto's life, loving him equally.

"It is as we feared Hokage-sama. The villagers have finally resorted to attacking Naruto. I think it is time to initiate the emergency plan we discussed." Kakashi reported diligently.

At that, Kushina began to weep silently. Jiriaya looked both sorrowful and gleeful. Tsunade's fists clenched. Minato nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes, Kakashi, I agree. Naruto," Minato said, capturing his young child's attention, "you are going on a trip with Ojii-san. You will be trained, quite hard might I add, for the next 8 years. You will return on the eve of your 14th birthday."

Naruto's face resembled that of Jiraiya's: Glee and Sorrow. Glee that he would be spending time training with his grandfather-in all but blood, yet sorrow that he would be gone for so long.

"H-hai tou-san, I understand."

With that, Namikaze Naruto left his home for the first time in 6 years, not to return for another 8.

A/N: Hello to all of my readers! This story will be NaruxSaku, it is (in my opinion) the greatest pairing. I thank all of you for reading, so please review and let me know what you like, dislike and what I could do better. Also, this first chapter is dedicated to Aerotyl, an amazing author here on FF. Definitely check out her stories.

Peace – BlackCatx13


	2. Chapter 2

_(Fast-Forward 8 years)_

"Ero-sennin, when are we gonna get home?" complained young Naruto Namikaze. "We've been away for almost 8 years and today is my birthday!"

"Geez, Gaki, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, STOP CALLING ME ERO-SENNIN!" retorted his mentor Jiraiya. "Now, as I have said we are so very close to Konoha, and you need to make your decision."

Naruto's face fell at his last statement. "I-I just don't know Sensei. What if they hate me for it?"

Jiraiya's face hardened. "Stop it. Stop talking like that. They are your family and there is no way that they will hate you for this. If anything, they will see that you made the best of a bad situation. Oh, and happy birthday, Gaki." He threw a small, wrapped parcel towards Naruto. Catching it with ease, Naruto tore open the package like a starving man. His eyes lit up. "No way Ero-sennin! This is so cool!" Laying in the tattered remains of the package, was a mask carved in the shape of a fox's face. It was all black, with red linings around the eyes.

"Well, Naruto, I decided it was time for you to truly live by your nickname that those Iwa-nin. But, as you wished, I will not hold things from you. There is a chance that the people of Konoha will not respond too kindly to your being back. You see, they still see you as just the Fox, yet I know, and your family knows, that they can't be more wrong."

Naruto's face darkened. "I know. I still remember that mob that attacked the day before we left. Yet, I realize that I am going to have to accept who I am. So, I will tell them how I can- hey there's Konoha!"

True to his word, Konoha Gate was within site. The village had not changed at all. Naruto and Jiraiya casually walked through the gate. Naruto, as a precautionary, placed his new mask on his face.

"Let's go see the Hokage, Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Sigh' _Namikaze Minato was getting impatient. His pervert of a sensei should have returned with his son by now. His wife had already worn a track in the dirt from pacing.

A swoosh of air had interrupted his musings. He acknowledged the two newcomers without looking up. "So, you've finally returned Jiraiya… Naruto."

"TOU-SAN!" cried Naruto as he flung himself into his father's arms. "I've missed you!"

Minato tousled his son's hair. "Nice mask there, Naruto. Now, we have some things we need to discuss, and then we will both visit your mother afterwards. I want you to be tested for the rank of Jounin."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Me? A Jounin? Really?! I promise Tou-san I won't let you down!"

Minato chuckled. "Hai, son. There is no doubt in my mind that you will pass and the test will be set for tomorrow. Now, with those details taken care of let's go see your mother."

Naruto nodded, and with a grin on his face, flashed to his home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina was currently trying to calm her nerves by drinking some herbal tea. Suddenly, she felt the displacement of chakra pressure, signaling that someone used the Hiarishin no Jutsu. She turned around and said, "So, Mina- Naruto? Is that really you?" Kushina cried tears of joy and lept into her son's arms.

"Hey Kaa-san. It's been a while." Naruto said nervously.

"Is something the matter, Naruto? You look worried…" said Kushina.

"It's nothing, Kaa-san, I will let you know when Tou-san and Ero-sennin get here."

For the next twenty minutes, Naruto and Kushina made idle small talk while waiting for Minato and Jiraiya.

"Anyone home?" questioned Minato. He and Jiraiya were looking a little disheveled. "Sorry we are a little late, Sensei and I just had a welcome home spar. So Naruto, Sensei tells me that you have some information that you would like to share with us?"

With that, Naruto paled and started to shake. However, he shook his head to clear himself of past doubts and replied, "H-hai Tou-san, Kaa-san. Follow me." Naruto led his family to the back training grounds and bit his thumb. He then smeared the blood across his palm and slammed his hand on the ground yelling "Summoning Jutsu: Level Three!"

A puff of smoke filled the clearing, and a low growl was heard. The smoke cleared and a voice said, **"So Kit, what do you need me for?"**.

Kushina shrieked and Minato paled. "Naruto, what did you do?!"

"Well, Tou-san, to become as strong as I possibly could, I had to make a pact with Kurama. The pact states that I have unlimited usage to his chakra and, starting with me, he becomes the Namikaze Summon. Now, on his side, he doesn't die when I do." answered Naruto calmly.

Minato had a pensive look on his face. "Well, Naruto, I had hoped that you would one day make peace with your demon, and now you have. Just know that your mother and I are proud of you." Kushina nodded her head in agreement with Minato's heartfelt statement. "Now, let us go and promote you to Jounin."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A light breeze blew across Training Field 7. The Jounin whom would test Naruto were Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, and Kushina Namikaze. At the last, Naruto's eyes bulged. "Kaa-san? You want me to fight Kaa-san?"

"Now, now Naruto, don't get ahead of yourself. Let's see… Kakashi will be testing your Ninjutsu, Gai will test your Taijutsu, and finally Kushina will test your Genjutsu. So, let's have Kakashi go first." said Minato with a small smirk.

"Heh-heh let's fight then Nii-san!" exclaimed Naruto. Lowering his tone, he added, "Oh and Nii-san, don't hold back, or you will get hurt."

Kakashi's facial features did not change, but on the inside he was growing nervous. _'Is Naruto serious? If so then…' _He slowly lifted his hand towards his Konoha headband, and then thrust it towards its' original position, his blazing red sharingan glowing ominously.

Neither spoke a word. The silence was chilling. To everyone's amazement, Naruto's pupil's turned blood red, with his normal cerulean still surrounding. Finally, he spoke, "I'm sure you've noticed my new doujutsu, which I like to call the Bishamon." Having said that, Naruto vanished.

Kakashi immediately tensed up. _'Where could he have went? Left, Right, In front, Behind, Above…' _Kakashi formed Raikiri and struck the ground, expecting to find Naruto., yet coming up empty. A chilling voice filled the air. "Please Nii-san, like that would ever hit me. Unlike you, I don't miss."

Scattered bolts of lightning struck the ground. In the five craters they created, five separate Naruto's stood, unharmed. "LET'S GO!" They all shouted in unison. All five of the clones rushed Kakashi, with just Taijutsu. As each attack is blocked, Kakashi's body grows numb. Finally, Kakashi's body is too shocked to continue. On his knees, barely able to continue, Kakashi watched as the clones were dispelled and the real Naruto walked into view. He pressed a kunai to Kakashi's throat. "The match is over Kakashi."

Utterly confused, Kakashi sought answers. "But how?"

"Easy. You had me from the beginning. I was underground and had sent those clones to their respective locations. Yet these were Water Clones. Once the lightning struck the ground, the clones were charged with electricity throughout. When you blocked the attacks, the electricity would shock your body. I call this technique the Total Submission Technique."

Soft applause met Naruto's ears. "Bravo, son, but now we must see your Taijtustu. Gai?"

"YES! KAKASHI MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL OUTLAST YOURS! IF NOT, I SHALL DO 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY INDEX FINGERS!"

Naruto sweat dropped._ 'Is this guy serious?' _Clearing his head, Naruto slipped into his stance. His left fist was raised eye level, and his right fist dropped to his waist. Again, Naruto's Bishamon was activated. _'8X should be enough.' _he mused.

With a roar, Gai rushed forward sending a flurry of fists and kicks, all of which Naruto could barely dodge. _BAM! _ A right hook connected with Naruto's face, sending him flying into a tree. "COME NARUTO! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH COULD SURELY SHINE BRIGHTER!"

Naruto rose slowly with a shit-eating grin on his face. _'Time for 1X!' _Naruto's body flashed white and then he disappeared. _WHAM! _Naruto attacked Gai with a speed and vigor the likes of which have never been seen. After five minutes of trading blows, Maito Gai fell backwards, unconscious.

"Again, Naruto, your skill astounds me. Next, Kushina-hime." praised Minato.

Naruto gulped. "T-tou-san, this is JUST genjutsu right?"

Minato let out a booming laugh, "Yes, Naruto, it is just genjutsu. Now please attack your mother with the strongest Genjutsu in your arsenal."

Naruto made brief eye contact with his mother. They stood out in front of each other, the breeze kicking up leaves. Kushina's eyes proceeded to roll to the back of her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"KAI!" shouted Naruto, releasing his mother. He rushed to her side as she slowly regained consciousness. "Kaa-san I'm so sorry! I just-"

Kushina chuckled, "Naruto-kun, it's alright I promise!"

Minato walked over to his son. "Namikaze Naruto, as Hokage of Konoha, it is my duty to tell you the results of your Jounin examination. You…. pass, with flying colors."

A/N: Whew, that was a long one (for me at least). So this chapter was my first for writing a fight scene. What do you guys think? As always, let me know what you liked, disliked and what you think I can do better in a review.

A/N 2: When I posted my first chapter the next day my email was lighting up with all of the story follows/favorites so I just wanna thank every single one of you. As to the 'Guest' that flamed my story, I would take your review into consideration if I could actually call you out.

Peace,

BlackCatx13


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, so due to the reviews I have received from my last chapter, I feel I need to clear something up. Kushina was just used as a Genjutsu tester during Naruto's Jounin exam. I am aware of the fact that she is capable of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu as well, yet I needed a character that Naruto was afraid of. To the Anon reviewer: Thank you, I wasn't aware of that fact, yet in my fic she is a well-rounded Jounin, capable of Genjutsu. Now, on with the story!

"You… pass with flying colors."

"WOO-HOO!" exclaimed Naruto. "Thank you tou-san, I promise I won't let you down!"

"Don't worry son, I know you won't. Since both you and Kakashi are here, I figured I should tell you now. So, Kakashi, as you know, each person present in your team of Genin all failed the Chuunin exams last month. Now, you expressed interest in rejoining ANBU shortly after. I have decided to grant this request, provided that Naruto take control of this team." said Minato.

"W-wait tou-san they would all be my age? How could I possibly become their sensei?" shouted Naruto.

"Simple. You will parade around as Fox, a returning Jounin that was on leave. You and only you can decide when to let them know who you are. These Genin's names are: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sarutobi Konohamaru." explained Minato.

"Do you really think this is wise, Minato?" questioned Kakashi.

"Let me take it from here, Minato. I have travelled with Naruto for the past eight years and I have watched him mature into the young man he is today. I personally vouch for him in leading this young team of genin." said Jiraiya.

"Well said, sensei, well said. Now, Naruto, your new team has been notified and awaits you at the Academy. Good luck, son."

Naruto, having already slipped his mask back on to his face, nodded wordlessly. He disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei would just abandon us like that." whined a young man, no older than 14 years of age. He had a pale yellow jacket on, with a blue scarf around his neck. The Konoha headband rested on his forehead.

"Stop complaining, Konohamaru, I'm sure sensei did it for a reason. Anyway, from what I hear this new Jounin is supposed to be on par with Kakashi." retorted a young pink-haired woman.

"Sakura, dobe, shut the hell up. He's here." said a young raven-haired man.

"Nice senses you got there, Uchiha Sasuke. My name is Na… Fox. I want you three to meet me up on the roof for a little Q & A session." said Naruto. He then flashed on the Academy roof, leaving his students mouths agape.

Shaking his head, Konohamaru turned to his comrades, "Well, let's see what this guy is made of!" and rushed of to the roof.

Sasuke, being his aloof self, calmly made his way to the roof, not making a sound.

A light blush appeared across Sakura's face, _'Wow, only the Fourth Hokage is strong enough for that technique. This guy is unreal, and he is only our age!'_ She then shook her head and made her way to the roof as well.

* * *

With all of his students on the rooftop, Naruto assessed them. _'Hmm, the Uchiha seems strong enough, but the anger towards his brother is still present in his eyes. The Sarutobi kid has potential, if he would sit still for one minute he would make a fine shinobi,' _Then his eyes rested on Sakura. _'She seems like the fangirl type, and not much is known about her. Her father was killed in action during the last Great Shinobi War, and I just hope she can live up to her father's legacy.' _ "So, let's get to know each other a little bit. How about you tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future, I'll start. My likes, ramen and training. Dislikes? Arrogance and traitors. Dreams for the future? To become the Hokage! Ok pinkie, you're up."

'_Who the hell does he think he is, calling me pinkie?' _Sakura thought. "Well sensei, I like…" She looked down and blushed. "My dislikes, Konohamaru! My dreams for the future… become the greatest kunoichi ever!"

It was Sasuke's turn. "I have no likes nor do I have any dislikes, yet I do have a dream that I WILL make a reality. It is to kill a certain someone…" That was all he had to say.

Finally, it was Konohamaru's turn. "I love training and pranks! I hate assholes like Sasuke-chan, and my dream is to surpass the Third Hokage!"

"Hmmm… my first impression of you guys… you suck. But never fear, Fox-sama is here to train your asses of so you will finally become chuunin!"

The three genin sweat-dropped. "So, Fox-sensei, when can we start training?!" shouted Konohamaru energetically.

"Tomorrow morning. We will use training ground 7 at 7:00 O'Clock sharp. I will gauge your abilities and train you as hard as I can." Naruto said, and then he flashed back to his home.

* * *

"Naruto, you're finally home! We can celebrate your birthday!" shouted Kushina.

Present at the Namikaze home were: Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Maito Gai. It was a small affair. Soft music filled the air, and everyone began to socialize.

Gai and Kakashi were in the corner in what looked to be an intense game of rock-paper-scissors. Minato and Kushina were cuddled up on the loveseat, while talking to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto walked over to join them.

"Yo Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ero-sennin, Tsunade baa-chan-"

_WHAM!_

"I know you've been gone for eight years, baka, but don't call me baa-chan! I'm only thirty!" Tsunade exclaimed, with an angry glint in her eyes. She turned her steely gaze on Minato, who was stifling a chuckle. "Don't make me hit you too, Namikaze." She warned menacingly.

"Oh whatever are you talking about _baa-chan_…. Shit, Naruto RUN!" retorted Minato, as he skillfully dodged a chakra-enhanced punch. "Naruto, evasive plan delta! GO!" Minato and Naruto both flashed to safety, leaving a fuming Tsunade and Kushina behind.

"MINATO I SWEAR TO KAMI, WHEN I FIND YOU, ALL OF YOUR ICHA ICHA BOOKS WILL BE BURNED… YOUR'S TOO, SON! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU BECAME JUST LIKE YOUR PERVERTED FATHER _AND_ SENSEI!" roared Kushina.

"Don't worry, Kushina, I'm sure they will be back." Jiraiya said, as he attempted to placate the pissed kunoichi.

"They better… they better."

* * *

Minato and Naruto flashed to the top of the Hokage Tower. The night sent a chill through the air. The pair walked over to the edge, and sat on the railing, gazing out on the peaceful village.

"I'm glad I could get you away for a few moments, Naruto. I wanted to give you your present away from everyone else. It also comes with a story." Minato said, handing a wrapped parcel to his son.

"Tou-san… this is AMAZING!" Naruto exclaimed as he peered into the package. Inside, a black jacket with orange flames gripping the edges sat. "This is just like yours Tou-san!" Naruto embraced his father.

Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Think nothing of it, son. Now, about that story… it concerns our family past. As you know, I am regarded as one of the most agile shinobi in the village. If it was not for our bloodline, I would not have been able to create the Hirashin no Jutsu. The reason I am telling you this now, is that this bloodline has to be activated by another Namikaze on a Namikaze's 14th birthday. Your reflexes and speed will be heightened to the sixth celestial gate level, without the repercussions of the gates. Your chakra control will become slightly better, yet because of the Kyuubi, not much change will come because of this. This bloodline should merge with that of the Kyuubi's bestowed bloodline, so I think that you will just become more aware."

Naruto was silent for a while. Finally, he spoke, "Tou-san I want you to activate it now."

Minato nodded and formed the Five-Pronged Seal, and slammed his palm into Naruto's chest.

Naruto gasped, and a line of blood trickled down his face. Then everything went black.

* * *

"**C'mon Kit, wakey wakey eggs and bacey"**

Naruto groaned. "Yo Kurama, what's up?"

Kurama roared, **"WHAT'S UP? YOU JUST ATTEMPTED TO ACCEPT ANOTHER BLOODLINE, AND YOU ASK 'WHAT'S UP'?"**

Naruto perked up at this, "Whaddya mean, Kurama?"

Kurama took a breath, and calmed himself. **"Because your 'Bishamon', which is Bijuu originated, another bloodline cannot be accepted without disrupting your chakra flow, which would kill you. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to knock you out for 3 days, and expel the bloodline."**

Naruto nodded, and Kurama expelled him from his mind, leaving him in a comatose state.

A/N: Well, there you have it… I just want to let you guys know that my updates will be rather sporadic until school ends (June 13th or the 15th)… the chapters will become longer after that too so just bear with me for a month.

Peace,

BlackCatx13


	4. Chapter 4

A blood-curdling scream flew through the relatively quiet Namikaze house. The scream emanated from a young blond-haired boy, Namikaze Naruto. A pale, red glow surrounded the youth, and then shot out in all directions. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light shining down on him. He licked his dry lips.

"Hello?" Naruto called weakly, voice soft due to underuse.

Kushina came rushing through the door, tears running down her cheeks. "Naruto, you're awake! I'm so happy! We never knew when you would wake up…" She slowly sunk to her knees, sobbing.

Naruto grasped her hand. "Kaa-san, it was only three days, you have nothing to worry about! What's been going on while I was out?"

Kushina laughed, "Your new team of Genin have been running your father rampant! They continuously badgered him, asking him where "Fox-sensei" was! He will be relieved to know that you are awake."

Naruto laughed, and then groaned, clutching his stomach. "Stupid fox…" he muttered. "I am sorry for worrying the two of you, but Kurama-teme wouldn't let me have two bloodlines, but I am not sure as to why…"

"**The chakra Kit, it's all about the chakra. Your family's chakra would react violently with my own Demon chakra, resulting in your death." **Kurama explained to the young Namikaze.

Kushina studied her son. He had gone silent for the past few minutes and she assumed he was having a conversation with the Fox. He then looked up at her, silently telling her to continue her part of the discussion. "Well, I want you to get some rest, son, you can talk to your father and I later on tonight. Goodnight son." She kissed him on the forehead, and left the room. Naruto yawned and drifted off into slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So he's awake?"

"Yes, Jiraiya, I was just speaking with him a few hours ago. He is just getting some rest." answered Kushina.

"Hey gaki! Look who's up!" called Jiraiya, to the slowly walking Naruto.

Naruto raised his hand in greeting, and sat down at the kitchen table. His stomach growled loudly. "Kaa-san, could I please get some ramen?" He moaned, face ghostly white.

"Sure, honey, I'll whip you up some." Kushina answered sweetly.

Jiraiya took the chair opposite of Naruto. "So, gaki, mind telling me how in the hell you got knocked out for three days?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, when tou-san attempted to activate my family's bloodline, it was going to react quite violently with Kurama's Demon chakra, and would disrupt my chakra, effectively killing me. Kurama spent the past three days expelling all of my family's chakra from my body."

"Well I was hoping that something like that wouldn't happen." retorted newly arrived Minato, standing in the doorframe. "So how are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Like baa-chan hit me about 50 times!" Naruto said, laughing.

Minato pulled a scroll from inside his jacket. "I took the liberty of sealing your presents from the people attending your party." He opened the scroll, bit his thumb, and revealed the gifts. Inside the scroll were: A green jumpsuit from Gai, a scroll on healing Fuuinjustu from Tsunade, 5 coupons for Ichiraku ramen from Kakashi, and a wrapped parcel from his mother and father. Naruto looked at the coupons like they were a gift from Kami herself. _'Oh boy, Kakashi –neesan sure knows me well!' _he thought giddily. He tentatively reached for the wrapped parcel. Unwrapping it, he gasped as the steel of a sword glinted in the light. It had a completely black blade, with a dark red handle. A note was attached. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_With this blade, your father and I know that you will be able to protect your precious people. Train hard and fight smart._

_With love,_

_Kaa-san and Tou-san_

Naruto ran over to hug both of his parents. "Thank you so much, this sword is amazing! Uh… Kaa-san? I don't have to wear that green jumpsuit, do I?"

Kushina laughed at her son. "If you did wear it, I would personally break every bone in your body, and burn the damn thing."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Of course, Kaa-san, of course."

The adults and Naruto made idle chit-chat until Naruto had to retire to bed, ready to train his team the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto briskly walked towards the Uchiha compound. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for Sasuke to open the door. It was a bleary-eyed youth that opened the door. He glared at his sensei. "Look who finally decided to show up, _sensei_."

"Report to Training Field 7 in 1 hour." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smirked evilly. He slowly tipped the bucket of ice-water on his student, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the young Sarutobi. He turned a round and punched his assailant in the jaw, only for them to disappear in a cloud of smoke. A note dropped in their wake. Puzzled, Konohamaru picked it up.

_Training Field 7… 1 hour_

_~Fox_

XXXXXXXXX

An outraged yell rang through the village. A fuming Haruno Sakura stood, glaring at her vanity mirror. Written on her forehead were the words:

_Didn't have a note, so your large forehead will do,_

_Go to Training Field 7, and meet with the other 2._

_One hour,_

_Fox_

XXXXXXXXX

One hour later, the three teammates stood at Training Field 7. All had scowls on the faces. _"Stupid Fox-sensei"_ was the general thought ringing throughout their heads. A lone figure walked towards them.

"Yo." said Naruto, lazily.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS!" the trio yelled in unison.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I got lost on the road of life; it was a rather long road if you can believe it." This statement shocked the three ninja. _'What a lazy ass.'_

"Now," continued Naruto, "all I have are reports from Kakashi regarding your skills, and I need to test them out. A one on one match should do the trick. Uchiha, you are up first."

Saskue scoffed. "I'll show you the true power of the Uchiha, and why I should have that vest and not you!"

Naruto laughed. "Uchiha, you are one arrogant bastard. I can beat you with just my index finger."

Sasuke saw red. _'How dare he mock me, the last of the great Uchiha?! I WILL PROVE HIM WRONG!' _Sasuke roared and formed a Chidori in his hand. He charged Naruto, only to strike air. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown to the ground. He gazed at his sensei, looking into his cerulean eyes. The mask on his face made him look very menacing.

"You attack without thinking, and you allow anger to control you. I know exactly how to train you." spoke Naruto, voice devoid of emotion. "Now get back into line. Sarutobi, you're up!"

Konohamaru grimaced and walked forward, stumbling slightly over tree root. Righting himself, he stood rigid. His eyes bore into his sensei, trying to find a way he could possibly win. He drew a breath, and blew out a breath of ash, encasing his sensei. "Katon: Gōen no Jutsu!" A stream of fire spewed from his mouth, igniting the ash.

"Not so fast, Sarutobi." said Naruto as he pressed a kunai to his throat.

Konohamaru smirked. "Kai." Nothing happened.

"You mean… KAI!" The scene then dissolved and Konohamaru was tied to a pole. "Nice try Sarutobi, really it was. I broke your Genjutsu and replaced it with my own, and then I tied you to that stump." Naruto untied him, and sent him to stand with his teammates. "Let's go Haruno."

Sakura walked up, clenching and unclenching her fist. _'I'll show him, for writing on my forehead! SHANNARO!'_

Naruto chuckled. _'Looks like she's still pissed about the whole forehead thing—OH SHIT!' _Naruto narrowly dodged a punch aimed for his groin. Punch after punch, Sakura did not let up. Sweat formed on her brow. "SHANNARO!" She landed an uppercut on Naruto's chin, sending him flying. Naruto stood, and rubbed his jaw. "Nice…hit…Haruno…" he panted. "O.K. I will think up of a training plan for you three, and see you in the morning. Later…" Naruto walked away, leaving the three ninja alone.

Konohamaru and Sasuke both walked away, leaving Sakura by herself. She kept staring at her fist, the same one that hit Naruto. _'I can't believe that I actually hit Fox-sensei, not even Sasuke or Konohamaru could…' _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the trees. _'I wonder what's wrong with her? She seems… shocked.' _ "Yo, Sakura-chan is anything wrong?" he called.

Sakura jumped, not knowing she was being watched. She whirled around, to find herself face to face with her sensei. "N-no sensei, nothing is the matter."

"Well, since you were the only one to land a hit on me, why don't I treat you to some lunch?" Naruto asked. He grinned as she slightly blushed. "Well, whaddya say?"

"Of course Fox-sensei, I would love to!" Sakura replied, a little louder than necessary.

"Good. Let's go." Naruto turned around and made his way towards Ichiraku ramen.

The pair walked in silence. Sakura kept taking small glances at her sensei, wondering what he looked like under that mask. _'Maybe I can see it when we start eating…'_

Naruto, being the ever-attentive Jounin, did not even notice Sakura's glances. He grew visibly excited as Ichiraku's came into view. "Yo, Old Man Teuchi! Can I get some Miso Pork?!"

Teuchi laughed. "Of course! Coming right up Naru… I mean Fox." He chuckled nervously. "What can I get for you, young lady?"

"Uhh, just some miso pork, please." answered Sakura.

Teuchi set the bowls down in front of the two ninja.

"So, Sakura, tell me about your life. Why did you want to become a ninja?" asked Naruto.

"Well, my dad was a renowned ninja. Unfortunately, he and the rest of my family, sans my mother, were killed during the Kyuubi attack. I just want to make my mom proud." answered Sakura, becoming a little tearful.

"Very honorable, Sakura-chan. From what I could tell today, you are well on your way to becoming an astounding Kunoichi. I actually have a friend that could help you achieve that goal. Tsunade Senju, renowned medical ninja."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Tsunade-sama? Really?! That would be so cool! Thank you Fox-sensei!" Sakura cried, hugging her sensei. She realized what she was doing, blushed, and jumped away. "I'm so sorry Fox-sensei! Please forgive me!"

Naruto chuckled and waved her off. "Not a problem, Sakura-chan."

She blushed and looked away. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh my! I have to be getting home it's late! Seeya Fox-kun!"

Naruto just stared at her retreating form, sighed, and began his long walk home.

A/N: Hey what's going on my readers? I want to apologize for the long wait, but school just got in the way. Hope you enjoyed this one!

~Blackcatx13


	5. Chapter 5

Signaling the coming of morning, birds chirped in the distance. The first rays of sunlight broke through the clouds. Sakura stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. _'I wonder who Fox-sensei really is…It seems like Old Man Teuchi knows him well, and he has Kakashi's mannerisms…The first four letters of his name are N-A-R-U…he is our age…Oh hell no… that can't be… Namikaze Naruto hasn't been seen in 8 years, but Fox-sensei has the same hair color as Hokage-sama…Fuck me our sensei is Namikaze Naruto…' _ After having her revelation, Sakura rushed out of bed. She ran downstairs, to find her mother sitting in the kitchen.

"Sakura? What are you doing up this early?" asked her mother, Haruno Rin. She had always had a tendency to arise early in the morning, ever since her husband, Haruno Kane, perished in the Kyuubi attack.

"Mom? I have to ask you a question. What do you know of…Namikaze Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Rin's eyes hardened. "Don't you EVER say that name in this house again, Sakura. That demon-child killed our entire family!"

Tears glistened Sakura's eyes. She tore out the front door, unsure of where she was going. _'No, sensei couldn't have done any of those things!' _Sakura cried even harder and collapsed under the shade of a tree.

* * *

Naruto let out a long yawn as he sat up on his bed. He stood up and dressed in his ninja attire. He slung his new sword on his back, and grabbed his mask in his other hand. He walked downstairs, to find his family slowly congregating at the breakfast table. "Yo." He said to his mother and father as he took a chair.

"Good morning honey how was training yesterday?" asked Kushina with a knowing gleam in her eye. Minato chuckled and hid his face behind his copy of the morning paper.

Naruto got nervous. "It went fine Kaa-san, why do you ask?"  
"Well Kakashi said that he saw you and that pink-haired Haruno girl down at Teuchi's stand. What is going on with her?" asked Kushina.

Naruto blushed and stared at the table. For a while, he said nothing, as if collecting his thoughts. "Honestly? I have no clue. I haven't known her for long, and she seems to have feelings for the Uchiha. Yet, she did accept my invitation for lunch yesterday. She doesn't even know who I really am, but I don't think that I am ready for any of them to know the truth."

Minato set his paper on the table and nodded his head, agreeing with his son. "Well son, whatever you choose to do is completely up to you and just know that we completely support you."

A knock was heard at the door. Minato rose from his chair, and opened the door to reveal Kakashi carrying a sobbing Sakura. "Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I noticed Sakura crying underneath a tree, and I went up to see what was wrong with her…"

**(Flashback)**

"Sakura? Is everything OK?" asked a concerned Kakashi.

She peered up at him with bleary eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Is it true?"

Kakashi was puzzled. "Is what true?"

"DID MY SENSEI KILL MY CLAN?!" Sakura shouted as new tears rolled down her cheeks.

This shook Kakashi to the core. _'How in the hell could she know about the Kyuubi? She is intelligent but what could have led her to discovering Naruto's identity?' _"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Did Namikaze Naruto kill my clan?" she whispered lowly, as tears rolled down her face.

'_Fuck fuck fuck fuck this can not lead anywhere good.'_

Kakashi said nothing and picked his former student up, carrying her bridal style. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

**(End Flashback)**

"… and that's how it happened." finished Kakashi.

Sakura jumped out of Kakashi's arms and stared at Naruto's face. She noticed his mask on the kitchen table, and new, angry tears rolled down her face. Naruto's face was one of shock. '_Goddammit Kakashi, I wasn't ready for this shit.'_ Naruto grumbled to himself. Keeping his voice neutral, he motioned to Sakura, "Follow me Sakura-chan." He made his way out to the back training field, with the occupants of his home trailing not too far behind. "Well, Sakura-chan, you have something to ask me?"

"DID YOU FUCKING KILL MY FAMILY?!" She roared, as she cocked back her fist and threw a punch at Naruto, only to have him dodge.

"No, Sakura-chan, I did not."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! MY MOM TOLD ME THAT YOU DID!"

"Your mother is just disillusioned."

"THEN WHY DID SHE CALL YOU A DEMON-CHILD? IS THAT YOUR NAME? HUH, DID YOU JUST KILL SO MANY FAMILIES THAT THEY GAVE YOU A NICKNAME?!"

Instead of dodging Sakura's next hit, Naruto caught it with his left hand. He bit the thumb of his right hand and said "Summoning Jutsu: Level 3!" as he slammed it to the ground. After the smoke cleared, the King of Demons, Kurama the Nine-tails stood.

"**Yo, Kit, what can I do?"**

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. "K-Kyuubi?"

"Yes, Sakura, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of the Demons. You were told that my father killed him 14 years ago, but you were fed lies. There is no way the Leaf could have killed Kurama. He is just too damn strong. My father has always done the best for this village, so he was willing to sacrifice himself to seal this demon inside his newborn son. But out of the blue came Sarutobi Hiruzen, offering his life in the sealing process. For the past 8 years I have been training with The Toad Sage Jiriaya, mastering many Jutsu along the way." Naruto took a deep breath, and looked to see that he had captured Sakura's attention. "One year ago, the demon that I had despised all of my life came to me with an offer. He told me of a man, with an eternal Sharingan, that can control demons. That is the reason why he attacked the village. He wished to atone for his sins, and offered to become my clan's summon, starting with me."

Sakura was shocked into a stupor. She sat down on a nearby patch of grass.

"**Haruno Sakura…I am sorry. I can still remember the destruction I had caused and it still pains me to this very day."**

Sakura said nothing just continued to stare into the grass. _'How could Naruto-sensei be the jailer of the Kyuubi...'_

Kurama sighed and walked towards Naruto. **"I don't believe there is anything else I can do for you Kit. I will be leaving now." **Naruto nodded and Kurama disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto made his way towards Sakura and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

She looked up at him, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Naruto-sensei, I can't imagine what you had to go through. I am so sorry for accusing you!"

Naruto chuckled, "It is alright, Sakura-chan. Why don't we head inside for some breakfast?"

Sakura nodded her head and they walked inside. Minato looked at his wife. "Reminds you of us, doesn't it?"

Kushina nodded her head and laughed. "Let's go inside and eat."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked side by side towards Training Field 7. "So, sensei, will you tell Sasuke and Konohamaru about your secret." asked Sakura. _'If not, it can be our little secret…'_ she added silently. Naruto grew silent. He contemplated the idea. _'I don't have to tell them about Kurama, and it isn't really fair for Sakura-chan to have to keep me a secret.'_

"Yeah, but I will only tell them a little of the story for now."

Sakura nodded her head in acceptance. The pair arrived at the field, and walked towards Sasuke and Konohamaru. Sasuke eyed Naruto warily. "Who the hell is this? Where is Fox?"

"Present Sasuke-chan." answered Naruto cheekily. Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his skull. _'Fox-teme is Namikaze Naruto?! He hasn't been seen in 8 years!'_

Konohamaru's grin just seemed to get bigger. "No way! Hokage-sama's son is our sensei! That is too cool!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well I have your training schedule here."

Konohamaru quieted instantly. The three genin stood at attention. Naruto grabbed a scrap of paper out of his pocket. "Let's see, Sasuke. You will meditate for 1 hour, and then run around Konoha 10 times… on your hands. Konohamaru, you will do taijutsu training with a clone of me for 1 hour, no using Jutsu, and then you shall join Sasuke in his laps around the village. Sakura, you will train with me for elements for an hour, and then you too shall run with your teammates around Konoha. Once you are down with this, come see me. Begin." Naruto created a clone and sent it with Konohamaru. Sasuke went to find a quiet place to meditate, and Sakura stood by Naruto.

Naruto took a piece of paper from his Jounin vest, and handed it to Sakura. "This is elemental paper I want you to put chakra into the paper and it will tell us which your element is."

Sakura nodded and concentrated on the paper. The water became saturated with water. "Great job Sakura, I know enough water jutsu for this to work. So to begi—GODDAMMIT KONOHAMARU, I SAID NO FUCKING JUTSU!" Naruto stormed off to where the young Sarutobi stood. Sakura stood there, shocked. "How the hell did he know that?" Sakura questioned under her breath. She could only hear Naruto's side of the argument.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?"

"NO, NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF IT WAS TOO HARD!"

"FINE! 20 LAPS INSTEAD OF 10!"

"STOP COMPLAINING!"

"DO YOU WANT 30? NO, I DIDN'T THINK SO, NOW GET GOING! AND I AM HAVING MAITO GAI COME TRAIN YOU NOW!"

Sakura lost all blood in her face. _'M-maito Gai?! That man is mentally insane!'_

Naruto walked back to Sakura, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Now, as I was saying, I will teach you a very good jutsu to jam a wedge in between your enemy's team: the Water Prison Jutsu." Naruto showed her the hand signs and told her the incantation, Suirō no Jutsu. "Now try it on me." Sakura walked towards Naruto, and performed the hand signs, yelling "Suirō no Jutsu!" The water encased Naruto for but a moment, before exploding outwards.

"Nice job, Sakura-chan! Better than my first attempt, actually. Let's run it again."

For the next 45 minutes, Sakura and Naruto practiced this jutsu. By the end of this session, Sakura could hold the casing for 5 minutes.

"Very good, Sakura-chan! Until we move on to the next part, you have to be able to sustain this for 30 minutes. The next part is conjuring a clone, and fighting together. Now, gather your teammates, and begin your laps. Remind Konohamaru of his punishment, as well." said Naruto, with a proud gleam in his eye.

Sakura giggled. "Hai sensei!" She took off to find her teammates.

Naruto smiled and jumped onto a tree branch. He pulled out the latest Icha Icha book, and began to read.

* * *

Konohamaru collapsed onto his knees. _'Damn, I still have 3 more to go, and I am so hungry!' _It was midday, and Naruto had bought lunch for his three students. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat by the stumps, eating happily. "Sensei! Can I please eat now?"

"What lap are you on?"

"…17…"

"Of course you can, Konohamaru… after you finish your last three laps!"

Konohamaru cried, on the inside, and began his next 3 laps. Sweat poured down his face as he passed the Hokage monument. He looked up to see his grandfather's face engraved on the mountainside. _'I have to push myself even harder,' _thought Konohamaru, _'I can't let Ojii-san down!'_ He pumped more chakra into his arms as he moved even faster.

30 minutes later, Konohamaru collapsed in front of his sensei and teammates, signaling his workout's end.

"Alright, Team 7, now that Konohamaru is back you are all officially dismissed. See you tomorrow." Naruto helped Konohamaru to a sitting position, and set his boxed lunch into his lap. "You did good, Sarutobi, you did good. Tomorrow, Gai will be coming to train you in taijutsu, so get a good nights rest." Naruto stood up, dusted the dirt off of his pants, and walked away.

Konohamaru stared at his lunch. _'I promise you, Ojii-san, I will become stronger. My Will of Fire will shine forever…'_

A/N: Well there you have it. Sakura learns of Kurama. What did you guys think of this one? I personally enjoyed writing Naruto berate Konohamaru. So as always, review please! They keep me going strong!

~BlackCatx13


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! Finals have been killing me, but I am finally over with school! I have some important news regarding the development of the story. I have decided to do a time skip to the chunin exams. I feel that continuing on in these 'days of training' manner will quickly become boring. So as it stands, there are five months until the exams, and the skip will take us to the first day of the first exam. Also, I would like you guys to help me come up with a nickname for Naruto, something that people would be scared to hear. Leave suggestions in the reviews!

Konohamaru sat under the shade of a tree, attempting to catch his breath. _'Gai-sensei is a fucking maniac! 1000 punches and kicks! 1000! That's fucking ridiculous!'_

"WHERE ARE YOU KONOHAMARU?! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE NOT NEARLY BRIGHT ENOUGH! COME MY STUDENT!" shouted Gai, with fires burning in his eyes. "COME! 1000 PUSHUPS ARE IN ORDER!"

Konohamaru's face turned a new shade of green. _'It's been a week, when will this be over?'_

"Yo, Konohamaru."

"Naruto-sensei? Is it over? Is this hellish training finally over?"

Naruto chuckled, knowing how eccentric Gai could be. "Yes, Sarutobi, it is. Gai! Thank you for training my student, but I will take it over from here!"

"MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH CONTINUE TO SHINE BRIGHT, YOUNG SARUTOBI! LEE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gai shouted, as he tore off in pursuit of his student.

"Sarutobi, we have to meet up with your other teammates at Training Field 7. You will be trained harder than you can imagine. Let's go." Naruto flashed away, leaving Konohamaru alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood facing his team. It was time to tell them the bittersweet news. "As you know, the Chunin Exams are five months away, and right now, you guys don't stand a chance. So, I have taken the liberty of getting trainers for you guys. Sasuke, you will be training with Hatake Kakashi, who has promised me to take this seriously. Sakura, I have called Senju Tsunade to help you. Konohamaru, your training is a sort of secret, so you will come with me to meet with your trainer."

To say the Genin were shocked would be an understatement. Konohamaru was bouncing on the balls of his feet from excitement. Sakura had stars in her eyes, imagining all of the things the legendary Sannin could teach her. On the outside, Sasuke was his impassive, emo self, but on the inside, he was hoping to train hard enough to catch up to Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakura, your training will start tomorrow. Sasuke meet Kakashi here at 10, and Sakura, meet Tsunade at the hospital at noon. Konohamaru, we will leave Konoha tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Bring just the clothes on your back, no ninja tools. If everyone understands, then I wish you all the best of luck, and I will see you in front of the Academy in 5 months' time." Naruto finished his mini-speech and walked towards his home. _'Please Kami-sama, let this training be enough to save them from that monster…please…' _

XXXXXXXX

_(The next morning)_

"Naruto, are you sure that taking him to Agostino Adriano is wise? The man is a slave driver! Where will he even be placed in the Ninja Corps when he returns?"

"Slow down, Kaa-san, slow down. Adriano-sama is the only one who can train Sarutobi to his full potential. With Hiten slowly awakening, he will be at his full power by the time the Exams are over. I need all of my Genin to be powerful by the time the Exams are over. I have briefed Kakashi and Tsunade over the situation and they agree whole-heartedly with me. This is the only way. As for where he will be placed, ask Tou-san. This brand of ninja has not been seen in over a century, but there is a place for them." Naruto finished placing clothes into a simple pack, which he then strapped to his back. "I will see you in 5 months time, Kaa-san. Give Tou-san my best." He said as he walked into the distance.

He saw Konohamaru dressed in a similar fashion to him. A simple black tee-shirt, with sweat pants strapped with tape at the ankles. His Konoha headband shone brightly on his forehead. His face broke into a grin and he ran over to Naruto. "C'mon Sensei! Can we leave already?!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded yes. The pair broke off into a sprint and left Konoha's gates.

"So, Naruto-sensei, who is going to train me? Is it a samurai? A legendary ninja? Who?"

"Agostino Adriano will be your trainer for the next five months. He is… different. He will expect you to follow his ways, but don't worry they are nothing too eccentric. You will be outfitted in his type of clothing, and taught a whole new fighting style. After this five month period, you and your team will easily be the strongest Genin team at the exams."

"Yosh! That is AWESOME! Where does this Adriano live any way?"

"Outside of the Elemental Countries, that's for sure. He lives in a hut in the mountains. You will be a new man after this training, Sarutobi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Five Days Later)_

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Namikaze Naruto?" stated a hooded man.

"Agostino Adriano-sama, I wish to cash in the favor that you owe me. I wish for you to teach my student your ways. We will be here for the next five months." Naruto asked respectively.

Adriano laughed a booming laugh. "Enough with these formalities, Naruto-san. Of course I will teach your student in my ways. Now, where is he?"

"Sarutobi Konohamaru you can come in." Naruto called to his student. "I wish for you to meet Agostino Adriano, your new sensei."

"Hello, Adriano-sama, thank you for agreeing to teach me." said Konohamaru, as he bowed his head respectively.

"Think nothing of it, Sarutobi-san. Now before we start your training you must accept these terms. They are:

_Stay your Blade from the Flesh of Inoccents_

_Hide in Plain Sight_

_Never Compromise the Brotherhood_

You must remember, Konohamaru, that our Creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise. Yet, at the same time, nothing is true, and everything is permitted. Do you accept everything that I have presented to you?"

"Hai, I do."

"Good, now we can begin your training." Adriano said, with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(5 Months- the First Day of the Exams- Outside the Academy)_

"Where the hell is Konohamaru and Naruto-sensei? The exams are about to start!" complained Sakura. Her look had changed over the past five months. She had black, fingerless gloves on her hands. She now wore a light pink skirt, with black shorts underneath. She had a darker, red top with her clan's symbol on the back. Her hair was now shoulder length, and her headband sat on the top of her head.

Sasuke said nothing, and just continued to stare into the opposing tree line. His look had changed as well. His hair was longer. He now wore an opened black shirt, with red shinobi pants. On his neck, there was a tattoo of the Uchiha clan. His headband still sat on his forehead. He turned his Sharingan on and called out. "Come out Konohamaru and Naruto, I can see you there."

The two individuals came out of the tree line. Naruto looked like his same, old self. Konohamaru, on the other hand, was dressed 100% differently. He now adorned a white hooded outfit. This hood covered most of his face. He had five blades on a sash crossing his body. His headband was sitting on his waist. The handle of a blade stuck out from his back. He, also, had a tattoo on his neck. This tattoo was the Assassins' Symbol.

"Whoa, Konohamaru, you look different!" said Sakura.

If one looked closely, he or she could see the smirk on Konohamaru's face. "Hai, I know. You both look different as well. I am sure that we can win these exams. Now, let us go inside." Every word that Konohamaru spoke with was very articulate and well thought out. He walked past his two teammates, only to stop at the front door. "Coming?" He questioned.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and rushed over to meet their teammate. The three Genin walked into the Academy, ready for their exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tired Minato was signing the last papers concerning the Chunin Exams. A gust of wind blew in from his open window, and he looked up. "Hello, Naruto. How did Konohamaru's training go?"

A grin threatened to split Naruto's face. "You should see him father, his fighting is truly a sight to behold. Adriano-san did well in training him."

"That is very good to hear." Minato paused, mulling over his thoughts. "Hiten is on the move. He has three disciples participating in the Exams. We will have our hands full with them. Your old friend, Sabaku no Gaara will be participating. His group arrived yesterday."

Naruto smiled. "I can remember the fist time I met was the day after I made the pact with Kurama…"

_(Flashback)_

"Sabaku Sōsō!" screamed a red-haired youth. "Mother wants your blood, Namikaze! Quit running!"

A 12 year-old Naruto was swiftly dodging the sand attacks thrown at him from the Shukaku Jinchuriki. "Why are you fighting me? My sensei and I have caused you no harm!"

"You crossed my path and you have strength! Mother wishes for your blood!"

Naruto quit running and formed a Rasengan in his palm. He rushed towards Gaara, only to have his attack blocked by his shield of sand. _'Damn, I can't seem to get through this fucking sand!' _Naruto quickly jumped into the air, just as a wave of sand threatened to consume him. _This guy is insane! I think it is time to test out my new power!' _You and I, Gaara, we are the same. We both have demons inside of us. You the Shukaku, and I, the Kyuubi. I, however, have made peace with my demon." Naruto ran through hand signs and screamed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Level 2!" and the Demon known as Kurama appeared, two of his tails flailing in the wind.

"**What do you need—is that the Shukaku container?! Oh I am going to enjoy this!" **Kurama roared and charged at Gaara, who was on his knees and clutching his head.

"Mother… why are you yelling at me? Please stop… I am sorry…"

Kurama stopped to face Gaara and wrapped him in two of his tails. He looked him dead in the eye. **"Come over here, Kit. I need you to coach him to make peace with Shukaku like you and I did."**

Naruto nodded and walked over to Gaara. He looked him in the eye. "Gaara, I need you to calm down. Now, focus on meeting with the Shukaku… Good, now I need you to say 'I, Subaku no Gaara, do hereby request peace between the Shukaku demon and myself."

Gaara repeated the phrase and slumped into a slumber.

Kurama lowered Gaara and Naruto picked him up, carrying him bridal style. "Thanks, Kurama, I appreciate that."

"**No problem, Kit, I'll see you." **He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto made his way through the dessert, and found his teacher sitting on the unconscious body of Baki, Gaara's Jonin instructor. "Yo, Naruto, so I take it you finished up here?"

Naruto nodded. "I had to use Kurama, but I finished it. He is negotiating with Shukaku as we speak. Let's take Baki and Gaara bake to Suna."

Jiraiya nodded, and grabbed Baki in a similar fashion as to how Naruto carried Gaara. They made their way to Suna, and dropped the two shinobi at the hospital. Medic nins picked up Baki, but left Gaara laying on the floor. "Hey you forgot Gaara!" Naruto called out.

"We don't treat demon scum here! Now leave!" answered one of the medic nins.

Naruto flashed up to the nin, and slammed him into the wall. "He is making peace with his demon as we speak. Now, treat him or I will personally kill you." He threatened menacingly. The nin gulped nervously and nodded.

"H-hai, of course we will treat him! Right away!" They grabbed Gaara and disappeared to the upper floors.

_(The next morning)_

Gaara groaned, and sat up. He looked around and found Naruto sitting to his right and some white-haired man that he didn't know to his left. "You." He said simply.

"Yes, me. Gaara, I hope that you have made peace with your demon."

"I have."

"Good, now you need to know that friends will make you stronger, Gaara. I was fortunate enough to have a family that did not look down at me for my demon. Yet, I had no friends. I thought that I did not need them. They will make you strong, Gaara. Trust me. I hope to see you around." Naruto finished his piece and walked out of the hospital. Jiraiya smiled warmly at the young Jinchuriki and he, too, left the hospital.

"Friends…"

_(End flashback)_

Naruto looked up at his father. "Where is he staying at? I will visit him after the Exam tonight."

"The hotel by the Academy."

Naruto nodded and briskly walked out, ready to meet his Genin at the Academy, once they finished their exam.

A/N: So there you have it! Remember, try and come up with a nickname for Naruto and leave it in the reviews! Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Konohamaru, Sasuke and Sakura entered the Academy. They arrived in a crowded room. Genin were all over the place, chatting with each other. Team 7 situated themselves at a table, and waited for the proctor to arrive. They did not have to wait long. A loud bang was heard, and silence fell around the room.

"Yo."

Team 7 all shared similar thoughts. _'Kakashi-sensei?!'_

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your proctor for this exam. To begin, the Chunin will walk around and hand your team a slip of paper. They will have a number printed on them. You will then wait for your team to be called. Then, you will enter the door to my left, and then you will take your exam. Understand? Good." Kakashi then propped himself up against a wall and opened up an all-too familiar book. The Chunin looked at each other, and walked around, handing the slips of paper to the Genin. A young Chunin cleared his throat, grabbing Kakashi's attention. "We have finished, sir."

"Hm? Oh, very good. Now, each team will go in, one member at a time, in numerical order. You may begin."

Team 7 looked at their paper and groaned.

_78_

"Well, we are gonna be here for a bit, so wake me up when it is our turn." Konohamaru stated and walked over towards their table.

"Che… this is pointless." Droned Sasuke, as he walked over to a wall and propped himself up against it.

Team 1 finally emerged, looking badly shaken. A Chunin shunshined in. "Team 1… FAIL!"

This went on in the same manner.

"Team 15… PASS!"

"Team 32… FAIL!"

"Team 43… FAIL!"

"Team 54… PASS!"

"Team 63… PASS!"

"Team 65… FAIL!"

"Team 70… PASS!"

"Team 75… PASS!"

"Team 76… FAIL!"

"Team 77… FAIL!"

The wait was finally over. It was now Team 7's turn. Sakura nudged Konohamaru, who in turn, fell out of his chair. Sakura muttered, "Stupid Bastard…", and picked him up by his collar and threw him into the wall, yelling, "WAKE UP!"

Konohamaru jolted up and ran up to stand behind Sasuke. Sakura walked over and stood behind Konohamaru. Sasuke turned to his teammates. "Well, see you on the other side."

The other two nodded and Sasuke walked into a dark room.

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the room, becoming obscured in darkness. He scanned the room, looking for any sort of threat. His body stiffened when he heard a voice he had not heard in years.

"Hello… little brother."

Sasuke turned to face the owner of the voice, and found Uchiha Itachi walking slowly towards him, Sharingan blazing.

"Itachi! What are you doing here you bastard?!"

Itachi said nothing, just continued to walk toward Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and activated his Sharingan. He raised his hands in a defensive position, waiting for Itachi's first strike.

Quick as lightning, Itachi ran at Sasuke, fist cocked. Sasuke side-stepped, only to be pushed on the ground.

When he looked up, Sasuke noted that he was in the Uchiha District. He could hear screams from all around him, pleading for their lives.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled as he tore off in pursuit of his brother. He ran through the many streets, following the screams. The noise eventually led him to his home, where the front door was thrown open.

'_Maybe I can save them!' _Sasuke tore off towards his parent's bedroom and threw the door open, just to find Itachi standing there, blood dripping from his blade.

"You bastard! I will fucking kill you!" Sasuke roared as he threw several kunai at his treacherous brother.

Itachi smirked as he dispersed into a cloud of black crows. He reappeared behind Sasuke and threw a shuriken at his back. His smirk disappeared as Sasuke turned into a log.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" screamed Sasuke as he let loose a giant fireball, directly impacting Itachi.

Sasuke walked towards his motionless brother and his eyes widened as he saw his brother smiling up at him.

"Good job, Sasuke. I hope you are finally at peace." With those final words, Itachi and the entire room faded to black.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and struggled to catch his breath. Two Chunin appeared next to Sasuke and led him over to the room where he would wait for his teammates. It was a simple room: several chairs surrounding a table, and a couch pushed against a wall. They set him down, and he rested on the couch. He closed his eyes as he heard the door close. After five minutes of rest, the door opened again, revealing a sleeping Konohamaru and Namikaze Minato.

"Are you alright, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and found him face to face with the Yondaime Hokage. "Hai, Yondaime-sama. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I was curious as to how your test went. I feared that making you relive that night would affect you." The Yondaime hung his head in an apologetic manner.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, having me fight Uchiha Itachi was a bit over the top, but other than that, the test was fine."

Minato's head snapped up. "What do you mean you fought Uchiha Itachi?!"

"Exactly as I said, Yondaime-sama. A copy of Uchiha Itachi came up to me, and I defeated him."

"Y-you were not supposed to fight anybody! It was just a genjutsu to test your mental strength! You were just to relive your worst nightmare!"

Sasuke froze in shock. "What are you trying to say, Hokage-sama?"

"I am saying that Uchiha Itachi had a desire to fight you, Sasuke. I must go and inspect this." Minato fled the room, his Hokage cloak billowing behind him.

Sasuke sat on the couch in silence. _'Why would Itachi wish to fight me? Even more, why did he wish for me to be at peace…"_

"Ughhh…" groaned Konohamaru. He groggily sat up, and blinked his eyes to adjust them to the light. "Holy shit… what the hell happened to me?" He looked over to Sasuke, who was still lost in his thoughts. "Yo, teme!" "TEME!" "SASUKE-TEME!"

"Leave me alone, dobe…"

Konohamaru sweat-dropped. _"What the hell happened to him in there? His experience was as bad as mine, but it looked like it affected him worse…_

(FLASHBACK)

A young Konohamaru was walking along a path. He was admiring the birds and the animals of the forest. Suddenly, a piercing scream tore through the forest.

'_Kaa-san?!' _Konohamaru ran towards his house as quickly as his young legs could carry him. He smelled smoke and burning flesh. He ran up to his house to find it ablaze, with several ANBU and the Yondaime Hokage standing at the scene.

"Hokage-sama! What's happening? Are my mommy and daddy OK?!"

A lone tear rolled down the Hokage's face. "I am sorry, Konohamaru-kun, but they did not make it."

Konohamaru shook his head in denial and tore off into the woods. He ran for what seemed like hours. The sun was setting off in the distance. _'No! They can't be dead! They just can't be! How could-!' _ Preoccupied with his thoughts, Konohamaru ran straight into a group of nuke-nins. The leader of the four smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Sarutobi brat! We were looking for you, but that bitch of a mother of yours got in our way! Well, we had our fun with her, didn't we boys?!" The group all laughed. Konohamaru could feel the rage boiling in his veins. He looked to their foreheads. _'Why are there Sound nins here? And what do they want with me?!' _Konohamaru began to sweat profusely. He attempted to run away, only to get caught on a tree root. The leader made his way over towards Konohamaru. "Time to die brat!"

He raised his arm, kunai glinting in the setting sun, only to stumble backwards, blood spraying from his chest. A flash of yellow appeared in front of Konohamaru.

"Nobody lays a finger on this boy!"

Minato stood in a defensive position in front of Konohamaru.

"The Yellow Flash?! No way!"

"Leave or die!" commanded Minato in a stern voice. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Let's get out of here! We aren't being paid enough for this!"

"Are you OK, Konohamaru…"

* * *

'_Yeah, that was hard to recover from… Sasuke had it even worse than I do, come to think of it!'_

The sound of a door opening and shutting shook Konohamaru from his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh Sakura-chan! How did you do?"

"It went…well."

"So? Did we pass?"

"Yes, you all passed." A poof of smoke appeared in the room, and in the midst of it stood Naruto. "How are you all feeling? You three have equally traumatic pasts, so I knew this would be a challenge for you."

Konohamaru spoke for the three. "We did well, sensei. When do we start the second stage?"

"Right now!"

A/N: Well there you all have it! How did you like this one? As always review, leave questions, comments, or constructive criticism in the reviews. I am still looking for a nickname for Naruto, so hit me with some ideas people!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had led his group of genin into a large, open room. It had a large balcony over looking the arena, which was covered with a dirt floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Level 5!"

A puff of smoke filled the room the three genin and their Jonin instructor resided in.

"**I was wondering what sort of test you would be giving the kits Naruto-san. I'm amazed he would have chosen this one." **The smoke cleared, and Kurama showed himself to Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru, five of his tails flailing behind him. S akura paled in fear, while Konohamaru and Sasuke looked on, questions etched on their faces.

"Who is this, Naruto-sensei? What does he have to do with the second test?" questioned Konohamaru.

"This is my best kept secret, Sarutobi. The only people that know this are my family and Sakura-chan. For the past 14 years, since October 10th, I have been the Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed Demon, Kurama. Your test is simple. Fight and defeat him. Either all three of you pass, or all three of you give up and fail."

The three genin's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror.

Sakura was the first to speak up, her voice shaky. "W-what are you talking a-about s-s-sensei? We can't hope to beat someone that even your father couldn't beat!"

"This is not my decision, but the decision of the Hokage. I apologize for this, but this is how it must be. I will act as proctor, and call the fight if it comes to that. Good luck, and know that I believe in you. The fight begins… now!" Naruto jumped away to the balcony and propped himself against a wall. _"Ok guys, I hope you can figure this out…"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurama chuckled as he looked at the three Genin. **"Well? Are you going to show me how Naruto-san has trained you?** **Or are you going to stand there like lambs led to the slaughter? You must remember I am not at full power… only 5 tails of power. You may be able to beat me, if you can survive that long!" **Kurama leaped backwards, and brought his tails together. **"Bijūdama!" **A great black ball of energy launched towards the Genin. They disappeared to different parts of the arena, calculating their next moves.

'_What the hell is Naruto-sensei thinking?! There is no way that we can beat Kyuubi! He is just too damn strong! Unless… could it really be that simple?' _thought Konohamaru as he flashed himself towards Sakura and Sasuke

"Guys, I figured out the test!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Konohamaru?" questioned Sakura.

"Think about it! Naruto-sensei would never allow us to be put in this much danger, right?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly, unsure of what he was trying to explain.

"I think that this test is about our faith in ourselves and in our teammates! Going up against impossible odds, and never giving up! That's what it means to be Chunin, and a ninja of Konoha!"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "Like the bell test! Then that means, we have to work together to beat the beast!"

Konohamaru smiled. "Exactly, and I know how to do it too. Ok so Sasuke…"

Xxxxxxx

"**This seems like a bold move, even for you."**

"Oh shut up, why don't you, fur-ball! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"**Hahaha arrogant as always, young Uchiha. Well let's see what you can do, hm?"**

Sasuke smirked. "If anything, you are just as arrogant as I am fur ball. Try and keep up, though, won't you?

Kurama started to chuckle, until it turned into full blown laughter. **"Who do you think you are, talking down to me? You are nothing but the pathetic survivor of a pathetic clan!"**

Sasuke closed his eyes, and smirked. He opened his eyes, revealing a different Sharingan. Unlike his old eyes, these were black and white. "Don't ever talk down to an Uchiha again, you damn fox. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A large fireball shot from Sasuke's mouth, speeding right towards Kurama, who leaped to the left.

"_**Hm, too easy—ungh!" **_Sakura's gloved fist came crashing down on Kurama's side, sending him flying into an arena wall, creating a large cloud of dust. _**"Well Kit, looks like you trained them well…" **_Kurama looked up to see a lone figure walking towards him through the cloud of dust. His hood covered his face, and his cloak billowed in the wind. Konohamaru reached into his vest and pulled out three needles, tinted green. He swiftly threw them at Kurama, which were blocked by a thrown kunai.

"Game, Set and Match. Well done, Konohamaru, Sasuke, Sakura." spoke Naruto, who jumped down from his position on the balcony. "I am proud to say that all three of you have passed the 2nd test. Your final test will take place one month from now. You will be fighting one another, but you will not know who that is until the day of. I suggest you find your teachers and train until then. Konohamaru, our friend has come here to train you, meet him in two days time at Training Grounds 44. Why don't we meet up in an hour at Ichiraku's to celebrate? Now, if you will excuse me, I have to catch up with an old friend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of three young shinobi stood huddled before a hologram. "What is our next objective, Master?"

The hologram was silent for a moment. Finally, it spoke. "I wish for you to remain inactive until the 3rd test. When the time comes, wipe out everyone. Leave no man, woman, or child alive. Is that clear?"

The three looked absolutely ecstatic to be given such an order. "Yes Master, we understand. Thank you, Hiten-sama." They bowed and quickly left the room.

"_Soon, Namikaze. Soon you shall feel my wrath."_

Xxxxxx

A lone figure sat on a balcony, over-looking Konoha's grounds. It was evening, and the sun was slowly setting before him. A large gourd rested on his back.

"So this is where he lives… Namikaze Naruto, my first friend, where are you?"

"You know, Gaara, most people would just go and look for their friends, right?"

Gaara closed his eyes. "So you have finally decided to show, Naruto-san?"

"Hm, looks like it. How have you been?"  
"Happy, well as happy as one in our positions can be. I have finally been able to sleep, and it is a wonderful thing."

"I am glad to hear that, Gaara-san. Do you remember our conversation in Suna's hospital all those years ago, about creating bonds?"

"I do, and I am working on it, believe me."

"Well, have you eaten yet? My team and I are meeting up for ramen, and I know how much you love ramen, Gaara!"

Gaara's eye twitched and his lips curved into a tiny smile. "Damn you, Namikaze. How dare you tempt me like that! To right this wrong, I will just have to eat more than you."

This time, it was Naruto's turn to have an eye twitch. "No one can eat more ramen than I can! Let's go!" Small fires burned in the youth's eyes as they sped off for Ichiraku's, leaving a very confused Temari, Kankuro and Baki in the hotel room.

"What in the hell just happened?"

"Not a clue, brother, not a clue…"

Xxxxxxxx

Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru stared at the sight before, unable to comprehend what was going on.

'_Who the hell is that red-haired kid, and why is he staring down Naruto-sensei while he is eating?'_

"Bowl 15 DONE! Beat that Gaara!"

"Hm? Looks like you have gotten even less inteligent since we last met, seeing as you can't count that I am on bowl 18 already!"

"Nani?! Old man! 5 more bowls!"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Are you going to introduce us to your… friend, Naruto-sensei?"

"Guysh, thish ish Gaara… Gaara thish ish Team Sevwen…"  
Sakura cocked her fist back and hit Naruto right over his head. "Baka! Swallow before you speak!"

"Sowwy, Sakura-chan! Bowl 20 DONE!"

Sakura just ground her teeth in frustration. "Stupid baka sensei and his stupid ramen…"

As soon as the words left her mouth, both of the males stopped eating. "What did you say, Sakura chan?"

"You, the pink-haired girl, you dare insult my precious ramen?!"

Sakura was unable to speak properly, due to the large amount of killer intent being released. "N-no of course not, Naruto-dono, Gaara-dono! Whatever would make you think like that?"

The males stared at Sakura, then at each other.

"20… Gaara-chan."

"25… baka."

A/N: Yeah Yeah I know that I have been gone for a while. I was busy with work and then I went down to Kentucky for a week. I am sorry so please forgive me. To answer the questions that I know will come, Sasuke does NOT have the mangekyo, just a different version of the Sharingan. And yes, Gaara is as big of a fan of ramen as Naruto… so please read review and.. er.. recycle I guess, if that's your thing.

Peace,

Blackcat


	9. Chapter 9

"Report."

"Hiten's team has been surprisingly quiet, Hokage-sama. They have stayed in their apartments, not drawing one bit of attention to themselves. The girl, Nigano Hisaku, displays exemplary Genjutsu and Taijutsu skills. The raven-haired boy, Takahashi Genji, is exemplary across the board. He is an amateur kenjutsu user, and is probably on par with Uchiha Sasuke. The orange-haired boy, Miyazaki Kengo… there is nothing known about him. We have no idea what his skills are, or what, if any, kekkai genkai he possesses. That is all." reported Naruto, whose face was run over with worry. It had been a week since the conclusion of the 2nd test and Naruto has been running ragged trying to keep tabs on his team's progress. "Tou-san… I don't know if my team will be ready to help in this fight. Yes, they are strong. Yes, they have talent, but they cannot fathom the horror that is Hiten. We can only assume that his students are just as evil as he is, psychologically speaking."

Minato raised his hand to stop Naruto. "I can understand your worry, son, but I don't think that it is needed. Your students have been trained by teachers with amazing talents. Haruno Sakura has been trained by one of the Sannin, just like you. Her skill, from what I hear, is a sight to behold. Uchiha Sasuke possesses a large amount of natural talent, and has the Sharingan. He has unlocked the level of Sharingan that only one in every ten generations has the ability to acquire, the Sage's Sharingan. Finally, Sarutobi Konohamaru has been trained by Agostino Adriano, a master Assassin. So, I have no worry over this, and neither should you."

Naruto bowed his head, knowing his father was right. "Thank you for that, tou-san. If you will excuse me, I have to go train."

Minato nodded and Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Show-off…" He muttered.

XXXXX

_CLING!_

"Come, Konohamaru, once more!"

Konohamaru drew his dagger and rushed towards his teacher. He attacked with the dagger in his right hand while attempting to attack with the hidden blade that resided on his left wrist. The blades glinted in the sunlight. Konohamaru pumped more power into his attack and pumped chakra into his feet. He smirked at his master. "Getting tired, Adriano-sama?"

"In your dreams kid."

Konohamaru jumped back and dashed into the tree line to collect his thoughts. _'Now, how do I win this? If I summon some clones, I can attack from three different positions…' _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Two clones appeared next to Konohamaru. "O.K. I want one of you to hide in the trees by Adriano-sama. The other one comes with me." The clones nodded and one rushed off to the two trees behind Adriano. Konohamaru looked at his clone. "Ready?" The clone grinned. "Then let's do this!"

Adriano scanned the tree line. His eyes were like that of an eagle, searching for their prey. _'You are progressing, my student. But, is your skill enough?' _A flicker of movement caught Adriano's eye. _'Hmm? What are you planning?' _Two black figures came rushing out of the tree line at high speeds. They brandished kunai and threw them directly at Adriano. They sped closer and closer until they were in the kill zone and then Adrian caught both of them with his fingers. A gasp escaped his lips as a weight pressed down on his back. "I think that this is match… sensei." Konohamaru whispered into Adriano's ear as he pressed his hidden blade into his neck.

"Yes, Konohamaru, I think it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Sasuke, you need to be able to concentrate!"

"Gah, I'm trying! This new Sharingan takes a lot of energy to maintain!"

"I know that, but we have to tear you down and build you back up. It is the only way you can get stronger now. You can bet that Sakura and Konohamaru did it. Now, let's run it again!"

Sasuke grunted and applied chakra towards his eyes. His eyes changed to white tomoe with black surrounding it. His nostrils flared as he drew his katana. Sasuke ran towards Kakashi, sword raised high. _CLING! CLANG!_

Sasuke struggled against Kakashi's power. _'Damn, this isn't enough!'_

He jumped back and ran towards Kakashi with a new vigor. He smiled as he ran through one-handed signs. "Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu!" A giant fireball ran through Kakashi, burning him. Kakashi, lying on his back, looked up at the day sky. It was blood red.

"Welcome to the Sage Sharingan's version of the Tsukiyomi, Kuchiyomi."

"Oh? How does it differ?"

"It does everything the Tsukiyomi does, but it slowly siphons off your chakra, giving it to me. This match is over, Kakashi."

"Hm. So it seems."

The blood red sky slowly disappeared. Sasuke was standing over Kakashi, sword pressed to his neck. He removed it and helped Kakashi up.

"Let's go to lunch, my treat. We can even pick up your team and sensei, if you'd like." said Kakashi.

"Hm, thanks. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was humming a tune as he walked the streets of Konoha. He saw children playing in the streets and people purchasing goods. '_Why? Why would anyone want to destroy this? It just doesn't make any sense…' _He walked passed a group, and to his surprise found Miyazaki Kengo staring at him. _'What is he even doing out of his room? They've been here for over a month and this is the first any of them have been outside of their rooms with the exception of the exams...' _Naruto continued his walk and as he expected, Kengo was following him. _'So he wants a chase, eh?' _Naruto tore off into a sprint and jumped onto a rooftop. His feet carried him as fast as possible and much to his surprise, Kengo was keeping up. _'Well maybe this will throw him off!' _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three carbon copies of Naruto appeared, running alongside him. The original Naruto threw a smoke bomb and in the confusion, the clones and Naruto switched places rapidly. They all jumped off in different directions, leaving a confused and cursing Kengo behind. He tore off in the direction of one of them. _'Soon, Namikaze. Soon, you and your whole family will die.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"MINATO! MY BABY BOY HAS NOT BEEN HOME IN FIVE MONTHS! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"W-well, you see, sweetie, dearest, love of my life, Naruto has been busy watching over his team, so he just hasn't had the time to come home."

"BULLSHIT! BRING HIM HOME NOW!"

Minato gulped and nodded nervously. He flashed out of the house, leaving a fuming Kushina behind. _'Where are you son?'_

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto had successfully managed to fool Kengo and started to make his way to his original destination. _'Ah, I can't wait to train!' _Soon, he was on the familiar Training Field 7. He noticed a large scorch mark on the ground. "Looks like Sasuke-chan was here. I wonder how he has been doing anyway, along with Konohamaru and Sakura." As he finished that sentence, Konohamaru's body came flying by. "Huh, there's one of them, now what about the other two…"

"KONOHAMARU, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura came storming past, covered from head to toe in paint. She locked eyes with Naruto. A small blush creeped on her face. "O-oh N-naruto-ssensei! I didn't see you there! How are you?"

"Couldn't be better. You look like you've had a rough day."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It was the damn Konohamaru. He blended so well into the crowd that I didn't even notice him until he threw a bucket of paint at me!"

"Hm, well you've thoroughly hurt him, why don't we head back to your house, you can change, and we can go get some ramen?"

"Well, that w-would b-be great, sensei! Thanks!"

"No problem, let's go the ramen is getting cold!" Naruto grabbed Sakura by the waist and disappeared in a ball of flames.

Konohamaru slowly walked back to where Naruto and Sakura were. "Guys? Where did you go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura appeared on front of her house. Rin Haruno was outside watering plants. She turned around at the new arrival. Naruto quickly fumbled to put his mask on. "Hi Mom! I'm just here to pick up a new change of clothes, Konohamaru ruined mine. Fox-sensei here was nice enough to bring me home!"

Is that right? Well, thank you _Fox_-_sensei_!" said Rin. "Why don't you come inside for a drink? You can wait in there until Sakura is ready."

Naruto nodded slowly. He followed Sakura and Rin inside. Sakura had a house that was small, yet pleasing to the eye. From what Naruto could tell, hardwood floors were the floor of choice throughout the house. The living room had a loveseat and two chairs with a coffee table separating them. A staircase to the left lead to, Naruto presumed, bedrooms. Sakura made her way to the staircase. "Be right back Fox-sensei!"

Naruto made his way over to a bookcase, which had several pictures on it. One was of Sakura, her mother and her father.

"Yes, that was Kane. It is such a shame that the Namikaze brat killed him."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that Minato Namikaze's son is responsible for your husband's death?"

"Yes, I am… and yes _YOU _are. So take off your mask, Kyuubi. I know who you are."

Naruto reached up and whipped off his mask. "So, you are blaming me for your husbands death?

"You know damn well I am! You are a monster and you know it!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" a feminine voice yelled. It was Sakura. "Mother, if you _ever _disrespect Naruto-sensei like that again, I _will _leave this house for good. He is not the Kyuubi! I have met the Kyuubi and he isn't the monster that you portray him as!"

Rin's face paled. "You've met the Kyuubi?"

Sakura nodded and then looked to Naruto. "Do it."

Naruto ran through handsigns, bit his palm and slammed it on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Level 6!" Smoke filled the room and as it cleared, Kurama stood there six of his tails flailing in the wind.

"**Yo."**

A/N: Well, I'm back. Not mjuch to say except I was kinda let down in the number of reviews I had gotten in the last chapter… last _month _even. I have received a total of four reviews in the month of July. I hate to sound like some sort of petulant child, but c'mon now. So please review… there's ice cream in it for you… oh and thanks to the following readers for reviewing in July:

**Deinaita**

**Jose19**

**Br2nd66**

**Nanai**

Thank you so much for reviewing my story. You guys rock!

~ BlackCatx13


End file.
